Book 5, Lincoln
by Isabelle Roza
Summary: Book 5 from Lincoln point of view.


The moment I felt her I was in the middle of my dinner. It was a small well-known spark in side of me. A small shiver running down my back as my power reached out searching. I took a long breath letting the feeling sit a little longer in my heart warming it, a small smile starting on my lips. She's here, she's back. Why? It was a silly question I knew why she was back. Some one had told her about Spencer. Of course she would come back for him. Right?

I checked my watch I had a meeting in about a half hour to go over what we knew and start planning. Would she be there? No. She wasn't apart of the Academy, hated it. I made a mental note to call Dapper after the meeting to see if he knew anything. Although I should just ask Stephanie, she would know. Just the though of her pissed me off. She wouldn't help, I knew that by now.

Forty five minuets later I was standing in the meeting room. It was already packed. The table was full a chair at the head open. Josephine's chair, that was odd she never missed a meeting. I was the lead in this mission however, they would all be answering to me but I didn't take the chair standing by a window looking out over the city. Those people around the table I was mostly not speaking to anyway.

Zoë was reading off the latest information when I felt our bond grow taught. She was in the building. Why was she in the damn building. My heart fluttered as my soul reached out for her, but it was blocked. Her rouge shield. She had learned one of the most common rogue defenses of blocking her presence from most. But she couldn't keep me completely out. Not her soul mate. I knew were she was in the building, she was close. I just couldn't completely reach her though her block.

Someone was talking to me but it wasn't registering, she was coming closer, is she coming into the meeting? "Lincoln?" I shook my head "Go on" The young woman nodded and spoke again. "we followed the trail they lead though Mexico into the united states." The door to the room opened, she was here. I took a deep painful breath, her sent on my tongue. I angled my self away from her looking out the window again. "They were in Austin, but we found Chloe at the airport so we have to assume Spencer was going some were from there. He could be any were in the world by now." Some one went on to explain Chloe's condition, half listening to the nurse I took in the presence of Violet. The Smell of winter dew at dawn, with a hint of vanilla cream. She was so intoxicating, my soul hit the wall of my chest begging me to reach out to her, to take her into my arms.

Reyna moved her chair closer to Josephine as they looked to the door inquiring look on her face. Josephine waved her hand away dismissing her, was she the reason my soul mate stood behind me now? Did she have something to do with this torment pounding though my body and soul? Resisting the temptation to turn around to yell at her, to cry at her, to take her into my arms. I took a long agonizing breath attempting to clear my mind. "You're all just speculating." I felt it then, her eyes trained on my back. I felt every limb in my body stiffen. What did she see? I had changed so much in the last two years, stronger, taller. She was so young before, how had she changed, was she more beautiful? Was that even possible?

Slowly I turned to face the room carful not to look at the spot I knew she stood. Morgan stood at the table as I faced them, "Lincoln it's the best we have right now, until Chloe wakes up at least." I frowned "and when can we expect that?" I snapped the tension building within me, anger at every one in this room for just being. I faced Salvatore and Zoë, they had been keeping close watch over Chloe's recovery sense her arrival. "She came around for only a few minuets and that was it, she could wake up at any time." Zoe looked away from me unable to keep eye contact. She was hiding something. "And she said nothing when she woke?" I watched her carefully. Zoe crossed her arms leaning back, closing her self off from me. "Just gibberish" "gibberish…" I repeated, "yeeeeep" she said back popping her P with attitude.

Stephanie next to her cleared her throat, "Lincoln we narrowed down the likely possibilities by checking out the outgoing flights at the airport. And we had maps drawn up, Also sense he was in one of the domestic terminals he was almost certainly going some were in the states. We have set up the most probable locations on these grids, I suggest we put some conductors to work to secure the area, scouts can also set up some extra feelers for any spikes of energy. Maybe a increased activate of exile presence might lead to something."

I took a long deep breath nodding, "set it up, Spence is one of ours he stood by each and every one of you without hesitation at some point, he's family." There was a spike of winter dew in the air my soul almost at a braking point. I cleared my throat "I've herd the speculation and while nothing will be over looked, make no mistake this is a rescue, not a hunt. We bring him home, we do it right, we do it smart. Call in your sources, your contacts, your allies any one you know. He's out there and someone knows were. You have till 9'oclock tomorrow morning then we meet back here." I said dismissing the room, turning back to the window, away from… her.

Closing my eyes I put up my own mental block, nothing close to hers, nothing physical just my own mental support. I collected my papers and turn to head out the door, looking any were but at her. Mia quickly joined behind and I drew what support with her at my back. Looking strait at the door my soul fighting me with every step I took. I will not turn to her, I will not look at her, I will not pull her into my arms. She left me. I reminded my self, brought me back to this cold world to be alone. Brought me back out of some sick responsibility and just left. She's moved on, she doesn't love you. I closed my eyes for a moment visualizing her in Shortage a little over a year ago. Walking out of a bar in the arms of another man. Not just any man, Gray. One of the strongest most respected rogue Gregory out there.

Anger filled me. Good. Better then the alternative. I was about to pass the spot I knew she stood when the movement of her turning away from me, Rejecting me like some trash not worth her gaze pulled me attention. I pursed my lips, just keep walking, almost out the door, but I couldn't. My body, my soul cried out and without warning my legs refused to move another step away from her. My hand shoot up gripping her strong thin arm in my hand. My eyes widened when I realized what I was unconsciously doing. No no no! I tried to move but my soul sang reaching for hers. This will not happen, I will not be that guy, I will not. She wasn't here for me I reminded my self, she doesn't love you. She's her for another man. My eyes shot over to the figure she had turned to, even hooded I knew who this figure was. Gray. Anger shot though me and I gripped her arm tighter.

"Would you think me such a fool that you could be here, in this city, in this building, this room and me not know about it…" I felt her freeze in my hand she continued to refuse to look at me. I fought my grip from betraying me, from flinging her around and taking her into my arms.

"Lincoln!" Josephine's sharp voice yelled over the room. My frowned deepened so she did know that my angel was here. No. not mine. Not anymore. "Ill ask you to remove your hand from my guest." I knew it. Dropping her arm as if it was on fire I spun to face the woman responsible, "you brought her here?" My voice came out in surprise. And I suppose I was. She came back, just by Josephine's invitation? His Vi hated this woman, but she would will deal with her than I? She moved closer to us a small smirk fitted on her lips. "An invitation was extended."

"And three guesses who she brought with her." Did she invite Gray to, was she playing a game? "She has the right, from my understanding from the stories I've herd she's saved Spence's life once before." I looked down and half laughed "Yes well, whos life hasn't she saved" like mine. I sacrificed my life for her, so she could save the world. So she could continue on. But she had brought me back, saved my soul. And then she had left. Left all of us. Left me. With my death it had broken our bond, send me shattering into the abyss but she. She moved on. Why couldn't I do the same.

"Do what you must to satisfy what ever curiosity brought you here, stay out of my way. I have people who rely on me and I don't have the luxury of turning my back on them." And with all my will power and all my strength I stepped out of the room and turned down the hallway. My mind recalling over her bloodied body hanging on that cross, blood spilling over her as her life was taken one small arrow at a time. The pain in her eyes, the love as she held my gaze that day. I threw my self into the first private alcove I could find and slid my body to the ground shaking. Mia gasped as she followed me coming to her knees before me. My Vi and I had both died that day. But she brought me back, im still the same, but she didn't. I didn't know her. She is not the same loving strong woman I fell in love with. She can't be.


End file.
